jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daniel large/Top 10 Dino Scenes in the Jurassic Park Trilogy
Hello JP fans Dan here Top 10 best dino scenes in the JP trilogy. Number 10 - Mommy Very Angry This scene was awesome how a t-rex was very scary in the first movie now she back with another t-rex which I was shocked and amazed to see 2 t-rexes in the second movie and how intense these characters are facing with 2 adult angry t-rexes thats enough for a top 10. Number 9 - They Set a Trap This scene in JP/// was a interesting and a new evolution for the raptors intelligence in the trilogy of how they can set a trap by paralysing their prey (almost paralazed) and try to lure their other prey out of hiding. Number 8 - Clever Girl All I can say "Even Man the Greatest Predator on Earth falls prey to the Oldest Predator on Earth" Clever Girl, Very Clever. Number 7 - Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus came on the big screen and became one of the best dinosaurs in the movie she was amazing how she destroyed a car (well rolled over) nearly eating the kids through the window and destroyed a toilet and eating a lawyer. Awesome Also learn your lesson kids never turn a flashlight or tourch on when their is a T-Rex outside. Number 6 - Spinosaurus Spinosaurus is the larger and more powerful predator in JP/// and this river scene was very cool and amazing to see how a large predator can walk on land but also be able to swim in the water. Number 5 - Raptors in the Kitchen This scene was very scary and thrilling of how these raptors can smell the kids but have to find them very intense and I love this scene so much that I have to put it in my top 5. Number 4 - Tyrannosaurus Vs. Spinosaurus I know alot people have mixed feelings about this scene but I enjoy alot with this battle two predators fighting eachother is enough for me as Number 4. Also T-rex should have won :( Number 3 - The Cute but Deadly Dilophosaurus This scene is one of top 3 best dino scenes I love this scene of how dennis shut down the park and let loose the dinosaurs but he met his fate with a harmless dinosaur that turned into a venomous spitting predator. Number 2 - The San Deigo Rampage Alot people also have mixed feelings But I love the T-rex rampaging the city it was so funny and so cool I just love how you mix t-rex and the city together causes large ammount of damage but it so cool I have to put it as number 2 of the top 10 list. NUMBER 1 - T-Rex Saves The Day This scene is the best I have seen alot of movies with awesome scenes but this scene is just emotional and brilliant thats why I love Jurassic Park. Thats the end of the Top 10 Dino Scenes in the JP Trilogy. You can comment about the scenes you like/dislike. You can even post a comment of your Top 10 Dino scenes. Feel Free to comment :) Thankyou for reading :) Category:Blog posts